Barts first Love
by happygirl3024
Summary: Bart Allen hardly talked about the people he loved in his past, did you know he loved a girl, gind out what happend to her


I don't own anything except Theo kay

This is my first fanfic i'm sorry if it suck

Bart Allen never told to deep into his past. His team did get a little bit since Bart is talked non-stop. He never spoke about his family or if he had friends in his future but they had a feeling that if Bart didn't want to talk about it... It had to be serious. They had only asked about his family a couple times but as soon as it came up the normally smiling Bart would look extremely depressed and would say he didn't want to talk about it and would say he had to go find something and speed off.Bart and the team were hanging out in the young justice headquarters when the subject of relationships came up, during this but Jaime asked Bart if he was in a relationship, Bart just looked depressed and then would speed away without saying anything. They guessed it was probably just him being a hormonal thirteen year old boy and was just embarrassed to say he hasn't had a girlfriend or something. What they didn't know was that bart went to his (technically)great grandparents house and just sat in his room sitting on his bed just sadly looking at a picture of a young pretty 11 year old girl with blonde hair and her left eye dark green and her right eye bright blue, she had a lot of dirt on her like the 12 year old boy with reddish brownish hair, they both looked happy with their arms around each other and the background was dark and cloudy. The kids in the picture is or should I say will be Bart Allen and...Theo Kay.

It was a dangerous situation in central city. Gorilla Grodd is a hyper-intelligent telepathic gorilla able to control the minds of others. Grodd was trying to steal some scientist's work for himself when The Flash(barry Allen)and Kid flash(Bart Allen) came to stop him. After an hour of fighting The Flash and Kid flash finally caught Grodd but while Kid flash was telling the police what happened Grodd wanted the Flash to at least have one scar. While still talking to the police Kid flash dropped to the ground with his eyes wide open.The Flash saw this and ran and picked him up and ran. The Flash new that the martian manhunter was on another planet for something important so he couldn't go to him. He ran to the young justice headquarters to find the martian manhunter's niece M'gann. M'gann saw Barry holding Bart in his arms and asked what happened and Barry answered in worry. M'gann asked Barry to put him on the table and Barry immediately put Bart on the table as fast as he could. After looking him over M'gann could guess it was a pretty safe bet that he was in mind shock( I made this up, I'm not sure if it's real so sorry if it is and I was wrong, I am just a bored 16 year old girl so go ahead tell me how wrong I am). A mind shock is when your mind keeps going through repeatedly all your most memorable memories which includes your worst memories and best memories.The only way to get Bart out of it was to go in his mind and go through his most memorable memories all at once. M'gann put her hand on Bart's head and went into his mind.

M'gann ended up outside. It was cold and dark but it wasn't night, it was cloudy, the clouds looked like it would storm. M'gann turned around and saw a mother and son standing in front of a grave that said "Don Allen, A loving husband and Father". The mother looked around 30 and was she was wearing a Dark red long sleeved jean jacket and a black t-shirt and wore black jeans with beat up converse, her hair was short that was a natural reddish brown and she had big blue eyes. Her son next to her looked around 7 was wearing a dark green long sleeved jacket and a black t-shirt and blue jeans, his hair was just like his mother's hair short reddish brownish hair. The mother and son's name are Meloni and Bart Allen. Meloni's arm was around Bart's shoulder while she was comforting her son. Meloni calmly and a bit heartbroken told Bart "Your Father taught you so much bart, it's going to be ok" M'gann didn't even notice that bart was crying or even put together that the Don Allen on the grave was Bart's dad until meloni talked to him.

M'gann then ended up outside again but in a different place it still looked like it was going to storm. She saw little girl crying under a big dead tree. The little girl was looked around the age of 6, she had long natural blonde hair that almost looked white but also looked like it hadn't been washed in a while(because not many showers in the future apocalypse) and had the most extraordinary eyes,her left eye was dark green and her right eye was a beautiful shade of blue,she was wearing a green t-shirt and jeans.Bart came walking and then he saw the little girl and sat next to her under the dead tree. He said "My name is Bart,Bart Allen". The little girl looked up at Bart and said "My name is Theodosia, Theodosia Kay but you can call me Theo"(I know this is a weird name but I love this name because of my favorite song Dear Theodosia, If you listen to it you will understand why I love it, you don't have to). Bart said "you don't look crash are you ok" just as Bart said that M'gann saw Bart's mom running towards bar, she stopped when she got to them and looked like she was about to talk but she saw the little girl next to hi.Bart said "This is theo, she is a friend I've made". Meloni asked the girl "Where are your parents". Theo looked at meloni and sadly with a tear in her eyes she said "Blue beetle killed them so I was sent here for my grandparents to take care of me but I don't know where they are". Meloni then asked in a calming voice to soothe the poor girl "What were your parents names" Theo".Theo put on a thinking hard face and then said "Their names were Theodore and Amelia kay". Meloni looked shocked for a second then changed to looking sad,she said "I knew your parents, we were good friends,They did a lot for you. Your grandparents are Robbie and Amanda Kay right"(and yes the robbie kay that was peter pan in once upon a time).Theo had not seen her grandparents in a while since living in a apocalypse was not a vacation, it took her a couple seconds to think if those were really their names, theo nodded and got up from the ground and so did bart.Theo looked at meloni and asked "Are they close" Meloni smiled and said "yep". Bart took theo's hand and started "walking"(bart thinks it's walking but it's really more like speed walking),Meloni started running a little catch up with them.

M'gann was in a new scenery. She was in a small beat up bunker that was in a secret area.It was clean as it could be in a apocalypse. It had red paint all around the room but the paint was wearing off. The floor was wooden and creaky. It had a few pictures and they were all cracked.The first picture was a very handsome man around the age of 24, he had amazing eyebrows,light green eyes,brown hair with a tuxedo, he was next to a beautiful young woman around the age 22 ,she had beautiful blonde hair(that that was the same color as theo) was in a bun with a small braid around the bun with a veil with a jeweled crown on top of her head.The two were holding each other while looking like there was only them.Young and in love.the second was the same two couple but a year older. The man was looking like he just won a million dollars he had his arm around a women that looked exhausted but she was gleaming with joy, she was holding a baby with a blanket around him they were both looking and adoring the baby boy. The next picture was a young man around the 23 years old that had blonde hair(that was the same color as theo)with dark green eyes with his arm around a beautiful girl around 22 holding a baby with a pink blanket(yes they are married but it's an apocalypse so no time for real weddings) she had natasha romanoff red hair and beautiful blue eyes. (9 years old)Theo was sleeping in her room while Amanda Kay was in middle age and Robbie kay at the age of middle age still had great eyebrows that were having a conversation. (10 years old)Bart crashed through the door smiling. Amanda looked at bart and said " Oh hello Bart" Bart said "Hey Amanda(if you are friends long enough you become friends with their parents) is Theo awake I want to go do something since blue beetle isn't having us work today", Robbie told Bart in his British accent "Sorry Bart Theo is asleep, you could wake her but no funny business and keep the door open", Amanda looked at Robbie with a really look. Amanda whispered to robbie "they are just kids nothing is going to happen".Bart sped(Hero powers aren't a secret in the apocalypse) to Theo's room. She was sleeping in a sleeping bag and walked to her and he woke her up.Theo looked at Bart and said "Bart we don't have to work today, you know how rare that is,I just want to sleep", Bart looked at her and said "Theo come on I want to show you something,I promise it will be crash", Theo rolled her eyes at Bart and smiled and said "ok ok fine just give me a sec, man I better not be feeling the mode for this". 10 minutes later. Theo finished eating breakfast which was canned food(in the apocalypse food is food). Theo got up and said "see ya gram,see ya paps" as she was walking out Robbie said "be careful and remember Bart if anything happens to her there won't be no Bart Allen anymore". Bart looked a little scared while Theo looked at Bart and said " don't worry, with your speed nothing could even touch me, and paps is just protective", Bart looked at Theo and said "your grandpa's British accent doesn't help make him less scary when he threats", Theo laughed a little and said "you know I have a British accent when I'm mad, just like my dad did right", she looked sad and looked down over the mention of her dad and decided to change the subject " so where are you taking me", Bart smiled and said " It's a place I found", Theo looked excited. After 10 minutes of m'gann following them, they finally got there. They arrived at a gate black Paint covered They were at a outside area. It had dark clouded as usual, with a beat up playground that looked older then them and their parents combined. There was dead grass everywhere no green at all. Bart looked at Theo and smiled I saw this a few days ago and wanted to wait for today to show you and you have no idea how it was to keep this a secret. Theo looked around shocked and said " isn't this where kids used to play, when there wasn't a apocalypse", Bart smiled and said "yep, but I wonder why it was hidden". They both didn't worry that much because after a few seconds of silence they both ran to the playground. It had a 2 old swing set,slide, and monkey bars. Bart started by going on the slide and slid down as fast as he could, when he went down it sounded squeaky. Bart got down and saw Theo just standing there scared and confused next to the swing set. M'gann sat on the ground tired of standing and walking to just watch the to best friends. Bart went up to her and said "hey how come you aren't on swinging. Theo blushed a little embarrassed and said "I haven't learned how to use one, Bart laughed a little which made Theo mad at him for laughing at her, she looked angrily at him and said in anger with a British accent(she mentioned that she has one when she gets mad) " What are you laughing at Bart". Bart immediately regretted laughing and said " ok calm down, just sit on it and hold the chain thingy and I'll push you, I promise it will be crash". Theo thought for a minute and decided to do what bart said. It took 5 minutes for Theo correctly sit on it.Theo has never been to a playground so she doesn't get what to do, Bart has been to one a few times when his mom and him go to the resistance meetings, to distract him and other kids they build one.Theo's parents were part of the resistance but she didn't go to the meetings, they were worried she would get hurt. Meloni brought Bart so Don(Bart's dad) could train him.The rest of the time the two kids just played and for once were just normal kids but all good things come to an end. It ended with them just on top of the monkey bars, Theo put her head on Bart's shoulder and sighed in a sweet way. Bart looked a little shocked but then relaxed.Bart decided to make a bold move for a 10 year old. HE WENT TO HOLD HER HAND. Bart put his hand on her's and squeezed it a little and Theo squeezed back. Theo sighed sadly and said "Bart how come this has to end, today has been so crazy, I finally get how kids in the old times played". Bart looked at her and said "One day It won't be like this, we won't be slaved to do blue beetles work.

M'gann was in a new area outside again. She saw a 12 year old Bart on the ground picking huge rocks up when blue beetle purposefully missed his shot at him and screamed to work faster. M'gann couldn't believe that was blue beetle, the sweet boy that wouldn't hurt a fly, she said after taking a deep breath that He isn't going to end up like that anymore to calm herself(no one can hear her). Blue beetle left finally so all the slaves stopped knowing that meant they were done for the day. Theo got up and went next to Bart and asked "are you feeling crash, he has been a lot worse recently". Bart smiled and said "don't worry I'm more then crash with you". A Hal's man went to Bart and said " I'm nathaniel and I need your help". Meloni,Amanda,and Robbie went in front of the kids and told him to leave them alone but he explained that he has been secretly working on a time machine and needed someone with powers to go in it and stop blue beetle from turning evil. The Adults told the kids to go into Theo's room so they did.Theo looked at Bart and said "is everything going to be ok they seemed really scared, Bart looked and said "it's ok", he looked at her and leaned in shyly and so did she, their mouths almost touched but scared they pulled back awkwardly.About as n hour later of worry from the two kids the door opened. It was Meloni and Theo's grandparents. They looked at the two, meloni spoke first "Bart you are going to the past".

M'gann looked around, she was in a different scene. It was outside still but she saw a 13 year old Bart working on a weird machine. The nathaniel guy went behind Bart asked if he was ready and bart nodded he got up and was about to leave when a 12 year old Theo screamed Bart to wait. Bart turned and ran as fast as his powers could go. They both ended up hugging each other scared since they won't ever see each other again since that is what the plan is since they couldn't figure out how to get him back.Theo looked up at him since he is taller than her and said "I'm going to miss you", Bart looked at her and said " It's ok I'll be able to stop all the people he killed by doing this including your parent's" ,He was hoping that would cheer her up a bit. Theo looked at him warm in his arms and hugged him a little tighter and said "I know there is a big possibility that I won't remember you but I promise we will see each other again".Bart Said hopefully "It's going to be ok, you are right, we will and it will be so crash". Nathaniel sighed sadly not wanting to separate the two but nothing last's forever. Nathaniel walked up to the two and put his hand on Bart's shoulder and said "Come on Bart blue beetle will be back soon", Bart let Theo go and walked to the time machine but before he did he stopped and turned, looked at Theo and speed walked to her and before he could ask him what he was doing.HE KISSED HER.she kissed back after regaining herself of the shock. They both stood there not wanting it to end, nathaniel couldn't break them apart, it was too cute(nathaniel ships Bart x Theo). After a minute Bart pulled away and said " That was crash, I had to do that before I left", Theo smirked and said in a British accent(she can control it know) "took you long enough Allen and yes that was very crash but I am going to have to break the mode because... you have to go, I'm not going to be selfish please just go before I cry". Bart looked sadly and walked away to the time machine and turned and smiled at nathaniel and Theo and they both smiled back, Theo looked like she was about to cry. Bart got into the time machine and left, just when he did Theo fell to her knees, nathaniel went to help her.

M'gann was back where she was supposed to be.Home. M'gann moved her had trying to gain her breathe after using all that's power, and as soon as she did Bart sat straight up breathing after not knowing why all his most memorable moments hit him like that. Barry hugged Bart harder than he ever had while Bart smiled a little with water a little in his eyes. M'gann understand stood why Bart kept his relationship's in his past. It was heartbreaking. Why he never talked about his mom,dad much, or his friends. And it made a lot of sense why he loved to watch once upon a time season, peter pan episodes the most. Barry brought Bart to the kitchen and Bart was eating as much food as his mouth could hold. M'gann sat next to Bart and waited for Bart to finish. After a few minutes he finished, M'gann said "So when will Theo's grandparents meet".Bart looked like he stopped breathing. Bart looked at M'gann and said "They met when Robbie was in california starring a movie while Amanda was there for a wedding and they ran into each other at a ice cream place(pretend blue beetle took over the world in like 2024) they got married in 2020 and had Theodore in 2022. Theodore and rose had gotten married in 2039 and had Theo in 2041,and I've checked on Amanda once and awhile and it's funny how much theo looks like her",Bart said with a smile. M'gann put her hand on Bart's shoulder and smiled and said "Don't worry Bart, you will see her one day", Bart smiled and said "That would be crash".


End file.
